Plights of the Muggleborns
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: Rochelle has turned 11, and discovered she's a witch. But this muggleborn isn't the type to stand down in the face of controversity. She's going to rock up Hogwarts this year, and introduce the wizards to muggle culture, and to the alternative underground that exists in the muggle world. Good luck wizards, you will need it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or else half of this stuff would be added in to celebrate the glory that is Muggleborns

* * *

Up until yesterday my life was perfect. Up until yesterday I was a normal girl, with a normal life, going to normal school – and writing off all the oddities that happened to me throughout my life. I played my video games until late into the night. I hung out with the guys on the weekend. I chilled by the edge of the pier, and rode my skateboard down the road. Life was easy. Life was good.

Sure, my luck was oddly amazing. I always knew just what to grab, and had a knack for winning anything out of a vending machine. I tended to always get out of trouble in ways that should have been impossible. But I never worried about it. I never thought about it. I was just myself. Oh, who am I?

My name is Rochelle Deforne, and as of yesterday, I'm 11 years old. As of yesterday, I'm also . . . apparently a witch. Yes, you heard that right. Witch, like brooms and wands, potions and cauldrons. Cats and Owls, and a whole bunch of other weird ass shit. I was literally walking into an episode of Merlin, or Card captor Sakura.

If I get to this school and find out I have to hunt down cards, and sign them to make them obey me . . . I won't be happy . . . . Oh yeah, there's this school I get to go to. It's why I now know I'm a witch, because I was accepted into it – not that I can understand how I was accepted when I didn't know about it to apply in the first place.

It's called Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeah, it's weird, I mean who names their school Hogwarts, but whatever. But I get to go to it because I'm 'magical' something called a muggleborn. Apparently that's the term of a witch or wizard who doesn't come from magical parents. Muggle – born. I assume that Muggle is a term for non magicals. The woman who came to speak to me about it didn't have much to say. Just that her name was Professor Sprout. She seemed nice though.

Anyway, so it seems I'm a witch, and on September 1st, I'll be attending a new school to hone in my magic abilities. Worse – I can't tell my friends where I'm going or why. Which brings us to today. It's August 27th, and I'm trying to explain to Elliot, Roane, and Arielle why I won't be starting middle school with them.

"What do you mean you're going to a boarding school? Dude, that sounds lame. Who are ya gonna go skatin with? Whose gonna keep us gettin' in trouble. Man, it ain't fear. We're four of a kind." I rolled my eyes at Roane but gave him a hug anyway.

"You think I'm happy about it. But I gotta go. I'm sorry guys . . . . I hope you won't be too upset." I finally admit, letting them join Roane and my hug, gripping them tightly, "I'll come back on vacations, and see ya'll on during summers though!" I assure them, before my parents call me to come inside. I give them each one last hug before turning to head back in.

Sighing, I set on the couch as we wait for our 'escort' to some place called Dragon Alley, or something like that, who will help us buy _everything_ I need for Hogwarts. We weren't waiting long though – before a wizard (with hair as greasy as . . . . well grease) showed up and took us through a fireplace to this alley place. (Turns out its _Diagon_ not Dragon Alley).

He was kinda silent as he led us to get robes. Get books. That sorta stuff. That was until I was picking out a pet and he saw a boy, and he nearly snarled. "Your face will get stuck like that." I warned him, and he turned the snarl towards me, "What's wrong with that kid?" I asked – curiosity always was my biggest downfall.

The man, Severus Snape (or Professor Snape as he snapped) turned to glower at the kid again, "Harry James Potter. The acclaimed boy who lived. Bit of a celebrity for a stunt from when he was a baby. Surviving the killing curse."

I turned towards the boy before huffing faintly, "Sure, sounds impressive, those last four words, but if he was just a baby why should he get any credit for it. I doubt he knows how he did it – or even if he was really the one who did it. Fame should be earned only when you have the smarts to show credibility, and some other fancy words and stuff." I grumble, flipping back my hair.

I glanced at the professor to see him looking at me, almost smiling, "Yeah . . . . Exactly." He grumbled before putting the money down for my owl. He didn't talk to me much after that, but finally we hit the last stop – apparently he was saving my wand for last.

Walking into a shop called Ollivander's I approached the counter before casually ringing the bell . . . . Nothing. I rang it again. "Coming, one moment. Hold on." The voice came from the stack of wands, and I watched as a man ran around the corner before grinning at me, then eyeing Snape, "Ah, a young new witch for her first wand?" He asked, smiling back at me, "Let's see. Let's see what we can find you!" He practically chimed. "Perhaps something sturdy, just flexible enough for a flick? Or maybe something more like . . . . " He kept mumbling but at this point had ran back into the shelves and began to hunt down a couple of boxes.

He returned with four and gave me the first wand, "Redwood. Fifteen inches. Core of dragon heartstring. Go on, try it." I felt foolish as I moved to wave it before he quickly took it from my hand before anything could happen. The next one was given to me just as quickly and daintily, held between the man's fingertips as he passed to me. Again I moved to swish it about and it was just as quickly removed, before finally another was given to me, "This one, then, perhaps. Twelve and a half inches. Ash. Sturdy. Hair from both a unicorn and a Veela. Powerful, very powerful." He mused.

I took this one, once again flicking it – and this time it reacted – its box turning into a skateboard, one of the newer models I'd been wanting. "Dude! Dibs!" I shout, grabbing the board and hugging both. The man smiled at me, as he named the price.

"Seems like you've found your wand then. Indeed, quite the powerful wand, it'll serve you well as long as you serve it just as well. Remember to take care of it, dear. Have fun now." He mused, as I turned to leave, keeping my new board under one arm, and sticking my wand in my pocket.

Snape eyed the board skeptically, "What . . . is that?" He finally asked.

I grinned, letting it drop to the ground, and putting one foot on it, the other pushing me along. "A skateboard. One I'd been wanting for a while." I explained, pushing off and skating down the road before angling and twisting the position of my feet to turn around and ride back to him, stopping and kicking it up to catch it easily with a grin, "Just what I needed to finish of this day." I added with a grin, "So, now then, what's next?" I added.

Severus Snape shook his head, "Nothing. It appears you have all you need. Be aware, it's illegal to use magic when you are not at Hogwarts. I'll take you home now." He said simply, turning and leading the way out. I sighed but followed . . . . It sounded quite boring after all. That was all. My first taste in this magical world – and that was it?

* * *

Before long it was the time to head off to this magical school, and I had to say good bye to my parents. This time I was heading off alone. We didn't live to far from the train station after all. But as I searched the station, I was having a hard time finding this 'Platform 9 ¾' that I was told to find. I was just about growling when a voice behind me snapped out, "Hurry up Mother, Father. I don't want to be late. I need the best seat possible. Nothing else is fitting of the Malfoy name!" I turned to see a boy my age leading two adults, the older male carting a tote similar to mine.

Instinctively I stood taller, head held up, chin strong and forward, my gaze cool and distant. They looked like the prissy types who tended to make fun of my friends and me in elementary. I swept my black hair over my shoulder: Oh, yeah, I haven't explained what I look like yet, have I. Well remind me later, this is more important.

The younger male, the one my age, paused to eye me as they passed, "Are you going to Hogwarts? He asked (or should I say demanded.)

I scoffed silently, watching him, "Of course, isn't it obvious. Who else has an owl around here, present company excluded?" I snapped, careful to sound a bit higher and mightier than I really was. I might be a bit more 'alternative' but mother raised me proud too. And I could step into either role easily.

The boy eyed me again, smirking, "Well then. I'm Draco Malfoy, Heir of the Malfoy fortune." He stated, as if I should know who that was.

I grinned easily, "Rochelle," I responded, not tacking on a last name. Why should I tell him my last name when I didn't know anything about him? What had one of my anime's taught me . . . . Wait no, it was a book. Anyways: Names have power. I won't be giving him my full one.

He took my hand, kissing the top with a smirk, "Well, let's go to Hogwarts then!" He declared, turning to follow his parents to a wall between the platforms. They disappeared first, and I grinned, wishing I had thought of that first. 9 and ¾ - of course it'd be in-between. I followed behind the family, nodding to them before sweeping past the young Malfoy, "Hey, wait up!" He squeaked, before coughing to cover up the sound.

I glanced over my shoulder, "Catch up." I commanded back, ignoring the looks his parents shared, and continued to head inside. I'd keep my blood status a secret, I knew about judgement for being different (I'm alternative, remember). Plus I'm not normal anyways.

For starts, I have waist length black hair, with streaks of baby blue and pale pink scattered through it. Brown eyes that change daily thanks to contacts. And tanned skin from being half Native American, and half white. I don't look normal – and I'm proud of it. For example – today my eyes were blue. I moved towards a compartment, setting my stuff and taking a seat just as Malfoy showed up, "Hey, I said to wait."

I grinned with ease, eyes sparking with amusement, "And I said to catch up, and here you are . . . . Good job on listening." I taunted. He scoffed before setting his stuff up and sitting down. I grinned again, "So, are you excited to be starting?" I asked, figuring I could get him started talking about this place, and learn just a little more about it. Hopefully. Without telling him too much about me, that is.

He immediately launched into his story and I grinned. This might work out after all.


End file.
